The proposal is to complete data collection, reduction, and analysis of a study on preschool children's television viewing. The study involves installing a time-lapse video observational system in the homes of preschool children. From the video records the research 1) directly tests the reliability and validity of parental viewing estimates; 2) examines in detail preschoolers' home TV viewing; 3) identifies individual TV viewing styles; 4) examines viewers' tendencies to "lock in" to TV viewing; 5) determines factors of the home, child and TV programs that influence amount and kind of viewing; 6) relates TV viewing to development of gender role; 7) relates TV viewing to children's attentional abilities. Control groups are employed in order to determine the effects of placing cameras in the home. The research improves on previous studies by making use of recent developments in video technology and by using a computer controlled videotape scoring system which allows a far more extensive and detailed data analysis than has previously been possible. The research should provide a detailed description of how and why American children spend perhaps 25% of their waking lives in front of television sets.